disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-24.150.120.27-20121002233556
So I saw this on the last chapter of Breath me and I thought about posting this for all of you who are being bullied. Wanna Kill your self? Imagine this.You come home from school one day.You've had yet a terrible day.You're just ready to give up. So you go to your room and take out the sucide note you've written and rewritten over and over.You take out those razor blades and cut yourself for the last time. you grab a bottle of pills and take them all. Laying down,holding the letter to your chestyou close you eyes for the very last time. A few hours later, your little brother knocks on your door to come and tell you dinners ready.You don't answer,so he walks in. All she sees is you laying in bed,so he thinks you're asleep. He tells your mom this.Your mom goes to your room to wake you up.She notices something is odd.She grabs the paper and reads it.Sobbing, she tries to wake you up.She's screaming your name. Your brother,so confused,runs to go tell dad that "Mommy is crying and sissy wont wake up." Your dad runs into your room.He looks at your mom,crying and holding the letter,sitting next to your lifeless body. It hits him. He screams, screams and trows something at the wall and sits beside your mother, sobbing. They both hold eachother and cry. The next day the principle makes an announcement, telling about your suicide. It takes a few seconds to all sink in. Everyone blames themselves. The teachers blame themselves because they were to hard on you. The mean and popular girls think of every mean thing they said to you. The boy who teased you and call you names, hates himself for not telling how really beautiful you are. Your ex boyfriend, the one that used to tell you everyting, the one that broke up with you... he breaks down, sobbing and running out of the school. And your friends? They're sobbing too. Wishing they could've helped you before it was too late. Your best frined? She's in shock. She knew what was going on but never knew it get... that bad. She can't cry. She feels nothing. She gets up and walks to the bathroom, shaking, screaming. No tears A few days later, it's your funeral. Everyone in town comes, they remember you as the bubbly, bright girl who would always be their for everyone. They all remember the good memories they had with you. There were a lot. Everyone's crying, your little brother doesn't know, he's too young.Your parents tell him you just died. He's hurt because you were his big sister.His role model. Your best friend is strong the entire funeral, but when they lower the casket she breaks down and cries for days. It's two years later. Everyone talks to a threapist/Counclier once a week.The teachers quit their jobs.All the mean girls have an eating disorder. The boy who teases you cuts himself. Your ex boyfriend does'nt know how to love anymore so he sleeps with girls. Your friends go into depression. Your Best friend tries to kill herself but doe'snt succed, but she tried. Your brother finds out about your death and cuts hmself and leads up to years of your suicide. Your parents marriage falls apart. Your dad is a workaholic to get his mind off you. Your mom falls into depression Everyone cares. Even the bullies. So if any of you feel like this remember that this wiki loves you and we would be depressed and cut too. Remeber this as well!!!